


Rules Are Rules

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [41]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the fluff prompts: You are my new pillow—any pair





	Rules Are Rules

Kylo threw himself down on the couch, taking out his phone to scroll through his feed as Hux pottered about in the kitchen. After a time, he became aware of a presence beside him. He looked away from his phone to see a lanky ginger cat sitting beside him, staring at him unblinkingly.

“Hux,” Kylo called. “Did you get a cat?”

Hux emerged from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel.

“Kylo, meet Millicent,” Hux said. “Millicent, this is Kylo.”

At the introduction, Millicent licked one paw frantically, before settling down to stare at Kylo again.

“Is that... normal?” Kylo asked. “The staring.”

Hux shrugged as he went back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Kylo returned Millicent’s stare, unsure what else he was supposed to do. He tried reaching out to pet her, but she flinched away from his hand, one paw raised like she was ready to run.

“Alright, ok,” Kylo said. “No touchy. I get it.”

Kylo sighed, but Millicent did nothing but place her paw back down, the tip of her tail waving back and forth. Kylo picked up his phone and went back to scrolling through his messages. A moment later he felt a delicate tap on his leg, like a test of his lap’s surface. He peeked over the edge of his phone, sensing that his full attention was not required or desired. Slowly Millicent climbed onto his lap, her paws carefully mapping the surface. Kylo held his breath as she turned in a half circle and began to knead his leg. Regardless of the thick jeans he was wearing, he could still feel the pr*ck of her claws, and his knuckles turned white around his phone as he tried his best not to flinch. Finally, blessedly, Millicent decided she was content with the surface and lay down.

Kylo wanted to shout for Hux to come see how easily he’d won over his new cat, but as he drew the breath to shout he saw Millicent flick her ears back, and almost choked on the exhale. He needed Hux to see th- phone! Rolling his eyes at himself, he tapped out a quick message to Hux, hearing the chime from the kitchen as it delivered. Hux emerged, phone in hand and a bemused expression on his face, until he took in Kylo pointing as gently as he could at Millicent, curled and purling on his lap.

“Well done,” Hux said with a smile. “You’re her new pillow.”

Kylo looked down at the small cat, her ribs rising and falling.

“I kind of need to go to the bathroom,” he said softly.

“Tough.”

Kylo looked up at Hux.

“You’ve been chosen, you don’t get to leave now. Those are the rules.”

“But-“

“I don’t make the rules, Kylo. Pillow duties come first.”


End file.
